This invention relates to a lighted display field and, more particularly, to a lighted display field, such as for writing, symbols or the like, on a wall part of a vehicle.
Luminous strips are known for use with vehicle tail lights. The luminous strips surround a wall part made, for example, of tinted glass. The wall part is provided with a firm emblem. Electric bulbs are provided behind the wall part. It is a disadvantage that the electric bulbs require a relatively large amount of space.
Furthermore, the use of entrance strips on side members in the door area of a vehicle is also known. These entrance strips may comprise writing which is, however, not lighted.
There is therefore needed a display field for writing, symbols, or the like, designed in such a manner that it can be lighted under the appropriate space conditions and with low constructional expenditures.
According to the present invention, these needs are by a lighted display field, such as for writing, symbols or the like, on a wall part of a vehicle. Openings forming the writing or the symbols are provided on the wall part. A luminous foil is mounted on a covered side of the wall part.
The principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that the field which can be lighted can be provided in a simple manner on a wall part of a vehicle, an excellent aesthetic effect is produced, and the space requirements are relatively low. This wall part may also be installed as a retrofitted part. The glass-type intermediate part is, on the one hand, used as a support for the luminous foil and projects, on the other hand, by means of elevations into openings forming the writing or the symbols whereby a plane surface is created. This plane surface not only produces an additional aesthetic effect but also prevents dirt from depositing and facilitates cleaning operations.
The luminous foil, which is to be operated through the use of alternating current, is connected to the direct-current wiring via a converter i.e., a separate current source is not required. In addition, the luminous foil is operated by way of a door switch. The door switch is situated in the vehicle anyhow, in such a manner that the field with the writing, the symbols or the like, is lighted when the door is open.
Finally, the field to be lighted may advantageously be assigned to a door entrance rail made of unpainted special steel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.